juniorjusticeleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Marvel
Mary Marvel is the clone of Captain Marvel that was created by S.T.A.R. Labs. She is currently only a part-time member of the Junior Justice League, as she is considered too dangerous since she has little control over her powers. She is also the youngest out of the entire group. History Early Life Mary is the genetic clone of Captain Marvel, that was made by S.T.A.R. Labs. The intention was to create a clone to replace Galatea, as she escaped Cadmus and S.T.A.R. Labs after her defeat by Supergirl in the Watchtower. Worried of the threat that Supergirl or Wonder Woman could cause if they ever went rogue, or if Galatea ever returned, S.T.A.R. Labs developed Mary Marvel for the purpose of protecting humans from the likes of super-powered being such as them. She was released from her cryogenic sleep when the Junior Justice League broke into S.T.A.R. Labs. Mary was standoffish at first but quickly became very friendly towards the group. She was later brought to the Justice League. After this meeting she somewhat forced herself into Jennifer's family as she considers Jennifer the closest thing she has to a sister since Batgirl was the first person she saw when she first woke up. Personality Mary is a hyperactive girl that is very friendly and independent. Despite her young age, she has the knowledge of a philosopher even if her childlike personality doesn't show it. Mary's juvenile and playful spirit charmed the members of the Junior Justice League and quickly became friends with them. She is also very close with Damain Wayne, as he is a fellow clone created by S.T.A.R. Labs. Her somewhat immature nature made her act impetuously, which was frowned upon by some members of the Justice League. However, despite her rushed judgment, she was goodhearted and well-intentioned. Characteristics Mary has light brown hair and brown eyes. Clothing Her costume is nearly identical to Captain Marvel's. Powers & Abilities Mary Marvel possesses a very high level of superhuman strength, is generally invulnerable, can move and fly at incredible speeds, and has god-like stamina. She can also use the magical thunderbolt as a weapon by saying "Shazam" and then moving her target into the thunderbolt's path. Her powers are the exact same as Captain Marvel except they are still developing so she isn't as powerful as him and she doesn't know how to control her strength that well yet. Also unlike him having to say the magic word "Shazam" to activate his powers, Mary's powers are always active. Though if she does say "Shazam", any wounds she has are healed or nearly healed depending on their severity. Powers *'Super Strength' *'Flight' *'Super Speed' *'Invulnerability' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'High Intellect' Weaknesses *'High Order Magic': Only the strongest of magics can affect her in any particular way, such as those wielded by Doctor Fate. *'Personality': Mary is still a young child. So, despite the enormous powers she draws from Shazam, Mary's emotional state can be overwhelmed. As Lex Luthor was able to trick Mary into fighting the Junior Justice League. Category:Super Hero Category:Metahuman Category:Clone